xenonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Recreation Spring Network Technology
Co., Ltd. | image = Image:RecreationSpringNetworkTechnology_logo.png | imagewidth = | type = Private | industry = Software | founded = 2007 May17173 Website 2016 May 30 | hq = Beijing, China17173 Website 2016 May 30 | people = ?? | products = MMORPG and mobile games | employees = ?? | parent = ?? | subsidiaries = ?? | website = ICC Game Chinese }} (Beijing) Co., Ltd. (or Recreation Spring and Autumn) was established in May of 2007 and is China's leading online game developer and operator in the midst of cutting-edge Chinese game companies. Business also covers the development and operation of global web games, mobile Internet and other various types of network game product line. Recreation Spring and Autumn aimed "to create the best gaming entertainment for global players" for their development goals, and is committed to providing the highest quality online game services for China and global players.ICC Game Website History The year 2007 saw the commercial release of Potianyijian, which was launched successfully.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 In 2008, Recreation Spring and Autumn began localization work for the adaptation of a popular Internet novel into a large-scale online game Tomb of God.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 In 2009, Recreation Spring and Autumn partnered up with DNC Entertainment to release Xen Online to the China market.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 Closed beta for the game, which was localized to Legend of the Holy Spirit Online, began on 2009 April 21 and ended about a month later on May 6.Legend of the Holy Spirit Official Website 2016 May 30Legend of the Holy Spirit Official Website 2016 May 30 Recreation Spring and Autumn planned for Legend of the Holy Spirit Online's commercial launch to be in 2009, but the open beta kept getting delayed months after the initial closed beta test. Recreation Spring and Autumn kept insisting that the quality-assurance team was taking extra steps to make sure the game was the best that it could be for their community of players.Legend of the Holy Spirit Official Website 2016 May 30Legend of the Holy Spirit Official Website 2016 May 30 Eventually all information about the game was removed from the ICC Game website. News about the game stopped after 2010 April 20 and the entire site was taken down around 2014. In 2010, Recreation Spring and Autumn successfully launched Sea Online commercially in China, Taiwan, Hong King, and Macau regions.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 The year 2011 saw a lot of enhancements to the company as Recreation Spring and Autumn acquires CABAL 2 and relaunched their ICC Game platform, which was redone from its initial 2009 release to support multiple games. They also started up a USA branch in Atlanta, Georgia and expanded their portfolio to the mobile platform starting with iOS devices.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 In 2012, Recreation Spring and Autumn began joint development and research on Potianyijian.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 In 2013, Recreation Spring and Autumn released the first mobile-based game for the Apple iOS, First Idol, simultaneously in mainland China, Hong Kong, Macao and Taiwan, Southeast Asia, Europe and America countries and regions.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 In 2014, Recreation Spring and Autumn released a new version of The Four simultaneously in mainland China, Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwan, Europe, America, Southeast Asia, and a number of other regions.ICC Game Website 2016 May 30 Game Titles *Xen Online (localized as Legend of the Holy Spirit Online)(cancelled) *Potianyijian *CABAL 2 *Silkroad Online *Knight Online *Tomb of God *The Four ICC Game ICC Game is Recreation Spring and Autumn's account platform, designed to allow players to control all games hosted by them under one umbrella account. It was established within the same year as Legend of the Holy Spirit Online's beta test. Media References Category:Corporations and Private Companies